mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
410 Gone/Summary
A news anchor explains that of the data dump from fosciety doxxing the Deus Group, a few documents have been substantied but intelligence agencies caution about believing them as a whole. Dom lays in a hospital bed watching the news as an FBI agent tells her she is under investigation for serious crimes. Dom sees the news covering Minister Zhang being exposed as Whiterose, head of the Dark Army. She recalls when Zhang showed her a closet full of dresses in China. Dom tells that nurse not to hook her up to the saline drip or any drugs as she wants to leave. The nurse and the agent tell her she can't. Her family is in a safehouse, the agent assures her. Dom sheds a tear musing that they don't trust her. The agent tells her to get some sleep and leaves. The news covers that fsociety is believed to be the architect of the heist. Dom insists to the nurse that since the doctor said the surgery went great and she can walk without tearing her stiches, the hospital can't keep her against her wishes. Dom is being discharged in a wheelchair. Outside, the orderly talks to her about calling for a ride, but Dom has no one. The orderly tells her to stay put while he calls social services. Dom enters her apartment. She puts a dresser in front of the door and makes a grilled cheese. Darlene knocks to enter. She is alarmed, saying Dom can't stay here. Dom says the hospital wan't safe, given the news. Darlene tells her she and Elliot have a getaway plan. Dom doesn't want to go, insisting on her name being cleared, seeing her family, and apologizing. Dom plays music on her Amazon Alexa and eats the sandwich. Darlene yells at her for waiting for the Dark Army to come kill her. They need to go and Dom needs to get some sleep. Dom says she hasn't slept in 5 years save for some nightmares. Darlene teases her about the night they slept together, as Dom clarifies she wasn't sleeping. Darlene starts looking for clothes to pack when Dom confronts her: where are they running, what magical safe place is there? Darlene says she won't let Dark Army kill someone else she cares about. Dom says the FBI has her back. Darlene tells her the FBI is investigating her. She has fake passports and plane tickets. Dom says she has Alexa, but Darlene smashes it on the floor, telling her Alexa is just a robot and this apartment is emptiness. Elliot is in a motel room, reading files on the Washington Township project. He goes outside to smoke. Darlene and Dom are dropped off in a taxi. Darlene tells Dom to go to the room without her while she meets with Elliot. She senses that Elliot isn't coming with them. He is going back to Washington Township without her. She's fine with it, claiming to be done with it all. Before she goes, she offers her phone to do the honors. The money is untraceable. Elliot tells her it's her win to take. He reiterates that he isn't done. They hug. Darlene asks for road trip advice, as she's never been on one. Neither has Elliot, but he suggests Sour Patch Kids. Dom is trying and failing to use a vending machine. She sees the Aldersons saying goodbye. In the motel room, she finds Leon watching TV and rolling a joint. Dom is alarmed, but Leon doesn't recall her until she reminds him about shooting 4 people in the Dark Army barn. He assures her he is helping Elliot, explaining that keeping an open mind has diversified and expanded his revenue stream. Darlene enters and remembers that she forgot to tell Dom that Leon was helping them. Leon puts on music as he drives with Dom in the passenget seat and Darlene sleeping in the back. They're taking the sceneic back route to Boston, as Connecticut is full of Rich White Assholes and thus Dark Army. Leon needs to pullover at a rest stop. Dom sees her fake passport, Jackie Doublehorn, and asks Leon what he thinks. He says Jackie can be whatever she wants. Dom says he's not the one pretending to be someone they're not. Leon teases her that Leon isn't his real name. Darlene wakes to the land of RWAs. At the rest stop, Dom is practicing her new persona in the bathroom mirror. Outside, Darlene is waiting while Leon went to pee. Darlene marvels at all the people in the nearby park. She want to show her something. The girls sit at a park bench. Dom is worried about being out in the open. Darlene wants to enjoy the moment. She takes out her phone and does some coding. Dom asks what she did and if it is illegal. For all Dom's worrying, Darlene kisses her and tells her the shut up. Everyone in the park starts hearing their phones buzzing and beeping. They become excited. Darlene explais to Dom that she redistributed the heist money to every single E Coin wallet evenly. And because E Coin made itself separate from the US dollar, it can't be reversed. Dom thinks it's stealing. Darlene says it's justice. Deus wrote the laws that they're breaking and they're just Robin Hooding. Darlene hollers with joy as people look at her. Leon drives the girls as Darlene scrolls through Twitter reading about people's #EcoinPayday. Leon drops them off at the airport. As Dom enters, he offers Darlene adventures if she comes back, as highs like that don't come often and the pay is equal to her skills. Darlene says she'll think about it. Dom enters a Hudson bookstore in the airport. She notices a shelf a book when the author, Irving, walks up. He says he's on a book tour. He notices Dom look to the bar where Darlene is sitting, and Irving thinks they're dating. Dom pleads not to hurt them. Irving tells her the Dark Army doesn't care. They moved on to something more important and if they were after her family, he'd know about it. Dom confronts her with killing Santiago. He says it was fan. Irving tricks her into paying for a book he autographed and leaves. At the bar with Darlene, Dom tells her about what Irving said about the Dark Army. Darlene wonders what they're up to. Dom concludes that they don't have to run anymore. Darlene insists that since they're at the airport they might as well go. When asked, she explains that Cisco wanted to go and she couldn't go on her own. The PA announces boarding. Dom asks about Elliot. Darlene tells her he will take the next flight. As Darlene wants to go, Dom declares that she go. The Dark Army is no longer a threat. She tells Darlene that going to Budapest was Cisco's dream. Darlene insists they go somewhere else. Darlene says she can't handle things alone because she will have a panic attack. Dom says she has her own responsibilities to her family and job. Darlene says that's why Dom can't sleep, she hold on to a lot. If she leaves the airport, she will just go back to the grind. Dom hugs Darlene. She asks for a postcard and writes down the number of a friend at US Cyber Command. Darlene scoffs at the thought of being a pig. Dom tells her it's for when she's ready to grow up. Darlene waits at the boarding gate from her group to be called. She looks at her flight ticked in hand, under the name Britt Antolini. Dom arrives at the exit, looking at a sign that says "No re-entry beyond this point." She goes back up the escalator. Darlene is anxious. Dom is running. Darlene is at the ticket scan and she runs away. Dom arrives on line just as Darlene runs into the bathroom. Darlene is having a panic attack in the mirror. A stranger asks if she's okay. On the plane, passengers are finalizing their seated when Dom stands up. A flight attendent asks her if she needs something. Dom sits down. Darlene is gripping the bathroom counter tight, hyperventilating. The last call for boarding goes over the PA. The stranger asks if she needs help, noticing it's her flight being called. She offers to call someone for help. Darlene, calmed down, says she can take care of herself. On the plane with Irving's book in hand, Dom sleeps.